Save Me
by BaptizedbyFire
Summary: Zero's been degraded to selling himself on the streets. Kaname's a corporate business tycoon. Both walk such different paths, but they have more in common than they could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. "Save Me" is my first attempt at a fanfic. Goodness knows I've read enough in my life, it's about time to a least _try _to create my own. Any who, this fic is rated as Mature due to language and forthcoming sexual content. This fic will contain yaoi. If that bothers you, then I don't suggest you read "Save Me". I hope those of you who stumble across this first chapter enjoy it. Feel free to comment, or not for that matter. Despise it? Great! Adore it? Even better! Let me know how you feel, if you so wish.

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The street where they all waited created just the atmosphere that he craved: vile, low, and despicable. The clammy air made breathing uncomfortable, but breathing wasn't the top priority of the young men who lined against the dirty alley wall, waiting for their next cash-filled pocket. Really, they weren't even men. Their bodies all lithe and well toned, the perfect images of the youth's that they are. Their faces hardened from the ruthless streets that they relied on. Yet, if someone were to look close enough, to look into the eyes of these faux-men, they would see that their eyes were those of boy's.

Nobody ever takes the time to look into the eyes of the boy's that have lost their way. Those who did happen to look upon these working youths' aren't concerned with their eyes or the hopeless look that lurks just beneath the surface.

Tonight, a silver-haired boy with a fierce violet gaze stood with the rest of the working young men. Dark circles curved like half moons under his silver eyelashes. His high-cheek bones looked razor sharp under his pale, nearly translucent skin, a sign of undernourishment and self-neglect. A slightly sloped nose ended in perfect distance from a pair of sculpted lips. This boy attracted appreciative looks from both genders. His exotic looks made him stand out amongst the crowd. Tonight, Zero Kiriyu lined the alley walls like the others, there for the same reason that they were. They all knew that because of this beautiful boy, business would not come their way if he were seen before them. Irritated looks made their way towards the reticent boy who leaned his shoulder casually against the grimy wall. He seemed totally unaware of the other boys who surrounded him, murmuring unflattering comments about him. He couldn't care less. Zero didn't really care about people in general. You can only be jaded so many times.

The cacophony of human chatter and businesses running nonstop filled the night air. Light from the street lamps filtered into the narrow outlet that the boys stood in. Located in the poorer part of town, the people who roamed up and down the busy street were not unfamiliar with the cruelties the world can throw at people. The guarded looks and slight hunch of the shoulders that most of the inhabitants carried told the story of hardships that never seemed to fade away; always, it seemed, an obstacle blocked the path of success for these lackluster men and women. Zero Kiriyu could be lumped with this unfortunate group. As the old saying goes, life is a bitch, and the violet-eyed boy seemed to inherit the meanest of them all.

The young men waited. Some, fed up with the unusual lull in business, pushed off from the crumbling walls and stalked off down the alleyway, where anything but happiness awaited them. Kiriyu stuck it out. Unlike most of the childlike individuals around him, years of strife had granted him the priceless gift of patience. So wait he did.

He could feel another's eyes roam his figure, like a lioness eyeing her prime catch. Trying, and barely succeeding, Zero smothered a grimace and a snarl. His inner turmoil tended to thwart his outward nonchalance at times. Questions scraped against the gears within his mind. What's there left of me to save? Why the guilt and remorse? Will life ever be worth it? Who will make the hurt go away?

"You working?" Zero struggled not to gag as the stale breath drifted over his skin. The balding, paunch of a middle-aged man wasted no time. Good. That's the way he liked it. Like a business deal. No emotions, no beating around the bush, get in get out, move on.

"Yeah, you interested?" Zero replied moodily. Normally, he knew better than to be anything but sulky towards potential buyers but he could tell that a mere cold-shoulder wouldn't scare this one away. Zero raised his head and looked into the eyes of the next tally on his already lengthy list. The man must have come straight from work. Or at least straight from the nearest bar that he stopped at straight after work. A gaze of empty lust that could only be fueled by strong alcohol met Zero's sight when he looked into the eyes of the man standing before him. After a while, Zero could almost tell the life story of the men who decided to claim him for a short period of time. This man, probably born to homophobic parents, locked away his true nature within the darkness of his heart. His wife and two kids at home thought he was meeting with potential clients for a business dinner. They didn't expect him to be home until late that night. Well, this is the story Zero created for this lump of a man, anyway.

"How much?" Lump man asked.

"What do you want?" Zero replied numbly.

"Everything you have to offer. You're too pretty to pass up," Lump said with a slimy leer. Zero swallowed the bile that shot up his knowing throat.

"You've gotta pay up front. If you wanna fuck, hand over eighty bucks," the silver-haired boy choked out.

"That's an awful lot for a filthy whore. Honestly, you think people will be willing to pay that for a short, meaningless romp?"

"Worked for me so far," Zero's nonchalance back in place as if it had never left. He shifted his body ever so slightly, so his slim hips pushed out a little more than normal and his back arched away from the alley wall. Lump raked his watery eyes up and down Zero's body. Zero knew he wouldn't walk away. The man mumbled something that sounded a little like "fuckin' highway robbery" as he reached into his back pocket and retrieved his dingy, black leather wallet. He pulled out a few bills and thrusted them towards Kiriyu, refusing to look Zero in the face. Just as well, Zero thought.

He counted the cash, making sure Lump wasn't trying to pull a fast one. "Let's go then, honey," Zero said with acid dripping off each word. He winked at Lump and saw a bead of sweat roll down the man's face, riveting its way towards the man's fat chin.

Zero turned sharply from Lump and rounded the corner of the alley, heading across the street where a sign for a run-down hotel informed people that rooms were available. Zero could hear the man noisily following not too far behind him. With that, Zero grabbed the handle of the hotel entrance while trying to implant a happy memory in his mind, yet failing miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope all of you who read this are well. : ) Thank you for the reviews! I'm ecstatic that some of you found the first chapter to be worthy of reading and/or interesting. In effect, chapter two appears. Ta-da! Now, onward...

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Wind whipped around his face, twisting loose strands of auburn hair wildly. Bright moonlight lit up his pre-destined path. Not as if he really needed moonlight to see. Strong strides that seemed fluid and effortless carried him briskly towards his final destination. The vast majority of those who brushed past him would never notice the slight tense form to the young man's shoulders, or the hint of a frown crease between his perfectly spaced, hazel eyes. Kaname Kuran was _not_ happy.

You'd think being the owner of a conglomerate such as Kuran Corp. would come with its perks; including guaranteed car service whenever needed. Now, this has never been a problem in the past. If Kuran-sama wanted to be driven somewhere, it happened, no matter what. The story of today broke this everlasting mold. Kaname's usual driver came down with pneumonia and the luxury sedan that Kaname usually had the pleasure of riding in was "out of commission" according to his subordinates. "Of course, an alternative will be found immediately," some random underling sputtered nervously. While Kuran's patience-meter slowly dwindled. After waiting for the "alternative" for over forty-five minutes, the peeved youth stormed out of his upper floor offices to the pure dismay of all of his employees.

A meeting with numerous governmental figureheads should not be taken lightly. Although Kaname proved to be more powerful than every member of this "little" international meeting, Kuran Corp. couldn't control _everything_. Thus, tardiness could not be accepted. Of course, local mass transit provided the transportation he needed. Millions of people used the subways every day. The schedule and routes couldn't be that difficult. Well, so Kaname thought. Of course, he had never used the subway. The thought was preposterous but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Sleek shoes abruptly stopped. Wide, guarded eyes searched the complex subway schedule for his route. 8:45 PM. He had approximately nine minutes and twenty seven seconds to purchase a ticket and reach the platform: a feasible plan. Kaname twisted in a one-eighty (making sure none of the near-by humans noticed the too-quick motion) and grazed the sprawling, underground haven for the living average, hoping for a nearby ticket booth. There. Quick steps carried him to the dingy booth, where a young, blotchy faced boy rested his head sleepily in the palm of his hand.

When the boy did not raise his head to acknowledge Kuran, he impatiently rapped on the glass with his slender knuckles. "Excuse me," Kaname said. Even through the hustle and bustle, his voice penetrated the air, a dagger in the night.

"Wha…" the kid started, "Oh, sorry dude. Must'a dozed off. What can I getcha?" he drawled out. Kaname most certainly did _not _have the patience for this sort of lackadaisical attitude.

"I need one roundtrip ticket to Central Station at 8:45 PM," he bit out sharply.

"Cuttin it a little close, ya think?" the boy teased.

"Just tell me the cost! I have no time for such needless comments."

" 'Kay, chill dude. $7.50, there and back." Kaname silently remarked whether or not this would be considered a relatively reasonable fare in comparison, because he honestly had no idea. Not that it really mattered; he controlled an endless flow of cash. The internals of his wallet were always well endowed. Now, if only he could locate said wallet, everything would be…

"Ohh….damn it all," Kaname groaned in defeat. He left in such a whirlwind. He didn't even notice that his left pocket felt lighter than usual. While he rushed out of his office building, he failed to realize that his wallet and cell phone slipped out of his pocket. Both, at that point in time, were probably in the hands of his faithful assistant, Seiren. Three words blinked inside his mind. What. An. Idiot.

"Somethin' wrong?" Kaname covered his surely blushing face with his right hand while his left, albeit pointlessly, stayed deep inside his left pocket.

"Please excuse me for being so abrupt earlier. It seems that I have no form of payment at this point in time," Kaname mumbled dejectedly.

"Give him his ticket, Zach. I'll cover it," an anonymous voice sounded from behind.

"Oh, hey Zero! Could'n see you behind this guy. How ya' doin'?" the newly named Zach responded cheerfully.

"Peachy, thanks. But hey, this guy seems to be in a hurry, so…?"

"Oh, right. Well, here you go mister. Lucky for you this nice guy showed up."

"Lucky indeed," Kaname stumbled. Who would have thought? Such a kind gesture for someone he had never met in his life. Kuran looked into the face of his recent savior. He possessed such exotic looks. Too see this young man adorning the latest high fashion billboard in the city would not seem out of place. For his eye-catching looks, a most unusual cross between a frown and a smirk adorned Zero's face. His nearly translucent skin revealed a light pink tint that dusted his high cheekbones.

"If you don't mind, I'm sort of in a hurry myself," Zero said shortly. Kaname embarrassedly realized that he was staring.

"Of course, and thank you. I only wish I could repay you for you kindness," said Kaname.

"Not a big deal." With that, the boy with the violet eyes paid swiftly and stalked off towards his destination.

-

After one wrong turn, Kaname finally managed to locate Platform 3. Technically speaking, the clock showed one minute past the last quarter of eight o' clock. The doors to the subway stood open, though, so Kaname wasted no time in entering the faux-lit cab, lined with shabby, plastic seats. People who actually arrived on time occupied practically every available spot. Kaname pin-pointed an opening towards the end, directly across from a particular silver-haired boy.

Generally speaking, Kaname could turn on the charm like no other and make mindless conversation without really trying. At the core, his true nature leaned more towards the introverted and loner type. He didn't particularly enjoy being around others; often, although his poise covered for him, he felt uncomfortable and out of place among most people, even his peers. The fact that he would be forced to sit opposite of the young man who had just paid for his subway ticket, made Kaname believe that the less than ten minute subway ride had the potential to be quite awkward.

Kaname slipped into the open seat noiselessly, hoping not to attract unwanted attention, especially from the boy sitting across from him. Fortunately, Zero seemed to be enraptured by a daily newspaper that he picked up on his way to the station. Unfortunately for Kaname, Zero also had a keen awareness for the emotions of the people near him. Tools of the trade, he supposed. Without looking up from the newspaper, he could feel the discomfort rolling off the person opposite him in waves.

Kaname's heart lurched when a fierce gaze lifted from the print in front of it and decided that he would be its next target. A shapely, pale eyebrow rose in a questioning look. Well, Kaname thought, so much for the unnoticed part. He was caught.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this isn't longer. I just wanted to get this posted today. Better than nothing, I suppose. I hope everybody who is off for the summer at the moment is enjoying it. : ) Thanks for checking this out. Enjoy.

* * *

This is working better than I could have hoped for, Zero thought to himself as the vertically blessed brunette slid gracefully into the seat opposite from him. He could take credit for following the young man to the station and to his train, but it seemed like the gods were smiling down on him with the coincidences that had happened so far. The fact that the he hadn't had the cash to pay for his ticket provided the perfect opportunity to make the man aware of his presence. Now that he was provided with his undivided attention for the next ten minutes, he could possibly gain his trust. Everything else would fall into place.

Zero refused to be the first to open his mouth. He watched the brunette wriggle uncomfortably in his seat, while trying to pretend that he hadn't noticed that Zero patiently sat directly across from him. It proved to be quite comical, really, considering that the brunette looked so regal and well bred.

Finally, Kaname looked pointedly at Zero, deciding that he could no longer fool himself or anybody else into thinking that he didn't notice the purple-eyed youth sitting in front of him. "What a coincidence that we ended up heading the same direction," Kaname offered with a nervous chuckle. Zero inwardly smirked at the irony of the situation. He waited for the man to say more. "Oh, please forgive my rudeness. I don't believe that I've introduced myself. My name is Kaname Kuran." Kaname put forth a pale hand as he introduced himself. Without moving his eyes from Kaname's, Zero grasped his outstretched hand. He tried not to think about how soft it felt, or how strong Kuran's grip felt underneath the silky smoothness. Zero didn't need any further proof to begin with, but after Kuran introduced himself as…well Kaname Kuran, Zero's resolution only solidified.

"Zer-," Zero started to introduce himself, but realized if would be safer to conjure up a fake. Quick, quick! Name, any name… "Er, Cross. Kaien Cross," Zero stumbled awkwardly.

"Heh, well, nice to meet you…Cross," said Kaname embarrassedly. "So, where are you headed this time of night? Most people would be heading home, but this route leads to the business district, which I'm sure you know of course." Kaname was rambling. He never rambled. Something about this man Cross tripped him up. "Pardon me. I don't mean to be nosy," He added.

Zero found it hard not laugh at Kuran's attempt at small talk. Obviously, the guy hadn't had much practice. Zero would humor him. For a while at least. "I just felt like getting some fresh air. It's such a beautiful night out."

"Ah, I see. It truly is," Kaname agreed. "Ha, I should really take the time to appreciate life's simple pleasures." A look of longing and unassuming sadness creased Kaname's face. Zero thought every person should be able to appreciate simplicities. He found it unfortunate that Kuran didn't possess that luxury. Yet, everyone digs their own graves in life. Kiriyu didn't feel that bad for the guy.

"What about you? You seemed to be in kind of a hurry back at the station," Zero asked.

"I am, actually. I have an important meeting to attend, one that really can't be missed without consequences. I'll be late, unfortunately, but at least I'll be there, thanks to you. You'd think my employees would be able to handle such tasks such as transportation, yet alas…" Kaname said with a breathy sigh. Zero laughed.

"I guess I can see how that's slightly humorous," Kaname replied, confused.

"No, it's just," Zero chuckled again, "you seem so young to have such worries. I know it's none of my business, but how old are you? I wouldn't guess you to be much older than me, if at all."

For the entirety of his life, Kaname had been an intensely private person. The little people knew about him, the better. With this thought niggling in the back of his mind, he felt obliged to tell Cross what he wanted to know. Well, just his age. What was the harm in that? "I'll be twenty-two next fall," Kaname said softly.

Zero wasn't too surprised by this. Kuran looked about that age. Everything about him seemed so, except for his eyes. Zero looked closer. The brunette had his gaze on the floor, yet Zero could still make out their russet depths. The eyes are portals to the soul, some say. Kuran's was leagues older than his looks made one believe. Kaname looked up, his attention meeting with Zero's sharply. Neither broke the contact immediately.

Zero mentally shook himself as he forced his eyes to slide away. This definitely was not a good time to loose his path. Too much stood at risk. His heart stood at the end of the plank. Before long, it would be forced off the end. Kuran acted like an okay guy, but he wasn't fooling anybody, especially Zero. Anybody who could associate with that…devils spawn couldn't_ possibly_ be a decent person.

Zero nodded his head to acknowledge the information Kuran gave him freely. "To be so accomplished, you must either be a genius or know some pretty powerful people," Zero said jokingly. Kaname could almost feel the bite behind those words. He brushed it off.

Shrugging gracefully, he replied "I've been groomed my whole life for the position that I now hold. I suppose some would call it destiny. I just consider it life."

"What, exactly, is your position?" Zero asked. He already knew of course, but he had to play ignorant. He could tell Kuran felt comfortable with him. Zero needed it to stay that way.

"I work for a company called Kuran Corps, named after my father who built it to where it stands today. The company itself is involved with several frontiers. From land development to medical research, but I won't bore you with the minute details," Kaname retorted smoothly.

"Probably a good idea," Zero smiled charmingly, "business dealings don't usually hold my attention for a prolonged amount of time. Not that I'm insinuating your job is boring or anything." Zero's tone alerted Kaname to the fact that Zero was joking around with him. Okay. Kaname could play that game.

"Oh yes. I'm sure you're occupation is much more amusing and fulfilling than mine," Kaname replied buoyantly. He expected at least a smile from the silver headed boy. Looking into the face of Cross, he soon realized he'd brought up an unwelcome topic. Cross's face twisted into a mix of surprise, disgust, and rage. Kuran had apparently hit a very sensitive nerve.

"Or…not. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I-" Kaname didn't finish.

"Very amusing, yes." Zero forced a smile to sculpt his lips. He knew it looked totally fake, but it was there. "Way to keep it cool Zero! Dumbass," Zero mentally chided. "There's a lot of interesting people who come through convenience stores." Zero hated lying. He hated liars. This false persona he was weaving came out of necessity, though. At least that's what he kept telling his conscience.

Kaname couldn't have been more puzzled. He could tell that something within Zero had changed, yet the boy acted as if the joke had just continued without any blunders. Kuran shouldn't care really. They were strangers. Strangers who just so happened to be heading the same way on the subway, partaking in casual conversation. "I could imagine." The brunette couldn't think of anything else to say. The "casual conversation" stalled. Cross suddenly found the sleeve of his shirt extremely captivating. The gods must have been looking upon Kaname fondly, for the subway started to slow. A voice over the intercom informed the passengers that they had arrived. Kaname cleared his throat uncomfortably and started to ask for Cross's phone number in order to repay him for the cost of the subway ticket. Zero interrupted him.

"Which direction are you heading?" Zero tried to come off as nonchalant. A fierce battle unfolded within him. He could strike tonight. Kuran would be vulnerable on his short walk to the office building. He also trusted Zero, or Cross as far as Kuran was concerned, enough not to suspect any danger. Zero refused to let this opportunity pass. There may not be another.

"I believe the office building is south on the exit street from this station." Kaname subconsciously hoped Cross decided to walk south as well. He liked him. Kaname wasn't used to the possibility of having friends.

Zero quirked an eyebrow, "I'm starting to get the distinct feeling that you could be a stalker, Kuran." Relieved, Zero successfully replaced his cool demeanor.

"Me the stalker? You're the one who asked me what direction I was heading, Cross," Kaname balked playfully. "If it would make you feel more comfortable, I'll walk ahead of you, so that you don't acquire that "stalker" feeling of someone following you." Kaname grinned as a smirk formed on Cross's face.

"I feel that's the safest way to handle this situation, Kuran," Zero nodded matter-of-factly.

The two young men started towards the exit of the station. Nausea made Zero feel weak and feverish, but nobody seemed to notice. He wished he didn't have to act like a completely different person from reality. Yet, no other option existed. In order to save her, this had to be done. Zero formulated his plan. He would have to act quickly. Since it was late in the night, few people were walking about. The time couldn't be more perfect.

He slept with the dangerous water lapping at his sides; he woke up drowning. Life drowned him every day. Nobody ever tried to save him. Tonight, Zero Kiriyu would finally get the answers he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who are still reading my story and welcome to those who have just discovered it. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it's taken so long to update.

This story is AU. I'm sure some of you are wondering about the vampiric aspect of this story. Vampires WILL play a role, however, at _this particular stage of the story_, neither Zero or Kaname are vampires. I think this will make more sense later on as the story progresses. Hopefully anyway. Also, this is a ZxK fanfic. This chapter sprinkles in a little ZeroxYuuki as well. I wasn't planning on this development. It just sort of happened.

I wish everyone around the world a wonderfully happy new year. See you all soon!

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Zero watched Yuuki out of the window as she gazed up at the fiery orange and yellow trees of fall that grew around their house. She loved fall, as did Zero. Even more the fall though, Zero loved seeing Yuuki's reaction as the trees began to turn and the air started to turn crisp with the promise of winter to come. Most people could appreciate this particular beauty of nature, but every year she would act so surprised, as if it was something she had never seen before. The happiness and pleasure that Zero could see in Yuuki's eyes just made him feel a little bit better about the world. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Yuuki.

"Well are you just going to stare all day, Zero?" Kaien Cross teased behind Zero's shoulder. Rather than answering, Zero just scowled. "You know, Yuuki probably wouldn't mind it if you joined her. In fact, I bet she wishes you would Zero." The silver haired boy glared out the window. Cross hadn't expected a different reaction, but he still held out hope.

He didn't want to join Yuuki though. Sometimes he just liked to watch and observe; watch the way the sun hit her hair and made it turn into a beautiful auburn. Zero was fourteen and she was just thirteen. They had been brought together three years earlier.

The memory of their meeting brought back the ache and anger that Zero struggled to keep hidden. His parents had died in a fire started by an electrical shortage in the house that they had lived in as a family. The pain of losing his mother and father was far outweighed by the loss of his identical twin brother, Ichiru, the other half of himself. Just evoking the image of his dead twin stung Zero's amethyst eyes. His weaker brother who he protected always, but failed when it mattered most. The guilt and anger he felt towards himself still threatened to consume him, three years later.

"Come on, Zero! It's a nice day. Come out with me," Yuuki's girlish voice broke through the memories that haunted him. She was looking at him through the glass window with a hopeful smile on her small face. Always impossibly cute, that was Yuuki. Being aloof and quiet, Zero spent most of his spare time alone. But she was his soft spot. She was everyone's soft spot. He gave her a small smirk, which she took as an okay. Pulling on his jacket, Zero stepped out into the fall chill at Yuuki's side.

Taking Zero's spot in front of the window, Cross watched his children. Zero had picked up a pile of leaves and was about to throw them at his daughter. He chuckled at the two of them. Zero had only been in his life for three years but he still considered the troubled boy his son. Yukki had been in his life for much longer. Cross had adopted her from a local orphanage when she was only five. He's never known where she came from or anything about her background but it didn't matter. Her parents were declared deceased and as soon as he heard her laugh in the home she was at, he was caught. Like most parents, his heart melted when her warm brown eyes found his and she smiled. Cross had raised her as his daughter ever since.

He felt that his family was finally complete when he took Zero in. Worried at first about Zero's traumatic past, Cross gave him the solitude he craved. But Yuuki broke through the glacier-like façade the boy had put up. Her outgoing demeanor forced Zero to open up, or at least speak every once in a while. Cross knew that Yuuki claimed the title of the most important person in Zero's life. He liked to think that the Zero trusted him too, since he took the boy in. Cross treasured that trust immensely. There were secrets, however, that Zero needed to know about himself and his family. Zero had to be told everything so he could finally understand. Cross dreaded how soon that conversation needed to take place. The thought made his stomach roil in greasy nausea. He feared that when his son finally knew the truth, he would lose that trust forever.

Zero looked up, then, from his spot by the tree. Kaien gave him an over zealous wave and a bright smile. He could see Zero chuckle lightly, but he raised his hand and gave a small wave in return.

"Are you happy, Zero?" Yuuki asked with a delicate frown. Caught off guard, Zero looked up, startled out of his thoughts.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I don't know. I just want you to be happy," she said softly. Zero noticed the pink flush that painted her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Zero started, awkwardly tearing a fallen orange leaf into tiny pieces that had the misfortune to be lying next to him. "I like living here with you and Cross, even though he's a pain most of the time." Yuuki didn't miss the smile in Zero's voice at the mention of their adopted father. He was too lovable to be disliked, even by the ever-fickle Zero.

"I'm really glad you came to us, you know. It wouldn't be the same without you here," Yuuki replied.

"Yeah, I know it wouldn't. You and Cross would probably starve to death without me to slave over the stove for you," Zero joked. Yuuki's laughter just confirmed the truth of his statement. They both sighed softly, leaning against the base of the old oak tree in front of their home. Every once in a while a leaf would twirl down from its branch, falling lightly on the ground around them. A bright red one landed in Yuuki's hair. Zero let out a small laugh. She had a pensive look on her face, meaning a bulldozer could roll by and she wouldn't blink. He reached out and plucked the leaf from her silky hair. He didn't pull his hand back. Yuuki had the most beautiful hair; light brown with a hint of red. It waved gently down to her shoulders, were thin tendrils tickled her neck. He couldn't help but run his long fingers down the smooth tresses. Logic didn't really play a role, otherwise Zero would have known better. It seemed that Yuuki could be distracted from deep thought, he mused, as she turned her face towards him with a questioning look. Zero quickly dropped the lock in his hand. Yuuki could barely make out the mumbled words tumbling out of Zero's mouth as a deep blush rose to his cheeks. She did catch, " Leaf, hair, and bulldozer." With a hearty laugh that was hers alone, she stood up and grabbed Zero's arm on the way up. His eyes rose from their locked position on the dying grass beneath him, startled and embarrassed.

"Come on silly. We need to start raking these up before they all fall from the tree," she said smiling widely, her chocolate eyes playful. Violet eyes gazed back before he got to his feet.

"Yeah they do," Zero said quiertly, with a smirk. A heavy sigh permeated from the man standing in front of his living room window, watching the retreating backs of his daughter and son.

* * *

I know it's short. I'm trying to keep the chapter lengths consistent with one another. The next chapter will be the second part of this flashback.


End file.
